Across The Blue Sea
by PingPongkyu
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis yang menyukai laut dan bermimpi untuk menyebrangi lautan bertemu dengan Sasuke, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan seberang. Naruto, pangeran kerajaan Ma diam diam menyukai Hinata. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Happy reading


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Across The Blue Sea © PingPongkyu & Yue. Aoi

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Rate : T

Character : Sasuke.U, Hinata.H & Naruto. U

Note : OOC, Typo, AU & Hinata-centric

.

.

Orang-orang tampak berlalu lalang mengitari pelabuhan. Terlihat kapal-kapal yang berjejer rapi di dermaga dan siap mengangkut muatan atau menurunkan muatan.

Namun tak seperti biasanya, kota ini tampak lebih ramai dengan beberapa tentara dari ibu kota kerajaan yang tampak menunggu di sisi dermaga. Terlihat juga banyak gadis yang menatap dari kejauhan, tak berani mendekat ke dermaga.

"Kudengar pangeran mahkota dari kerajaan Hi akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan satu jam lagi seluruh kegiatan di pelabuhan akan dihentikan", ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah yang berada di dekat ku.

"Benarkah ? Pantas saja tentara dari ibu kota datang ke kota ini. Kudengar pangeran kerajaan Hi sangat tampan. Makanya aku rela berdiri di bawah sinar matahari yang sangat terik", jawab teman dari gadis itu.

Aku tak peduli mengenai pelabuhan yang akan ditutup sementara ataupun pangeran kerajaan Hi yang tampan. Sejak dulu, pelabuhan merupakan tempat favorit ku dan aku senang memandang lautan yang membentang luas.

Seringkali aku membayangkan apa yang berada di seberang lautan luas itu. Apakah disana juga ada kerajaan seperti kami ? Tampak nya memang ada karena akan ada seorang pangeran dari kerajaan seberang yang hendak berkunjung ke kerajaan Ma.

Kota Aru merupakan satu-satu nya kota pelabuhan yang berada di kerajaan ini dan merupakan rute perdagangan. Setiap orang yang ingin berkunjung ke wilayah lain di kerajaan ini maka harus berlabuh di kota Aru sebelum meneruskan perjalanan.

Tanpa terasa, satu jam telah berlalu dan para pekerja di pelabuhan mulai menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Para prajurit meminta setiap orang yang berada di sekeliling pelabuhan untuk menjauh demi menyambut kedatangan pangeran dari kerajaan Hi.

Terlihat beberapa iringan kapal yang mulai mendekati pelabuhan dan iris putih ku menatap dengan intens. Kapal-kapal itu terlihat cukup bagus, namun sebuah kapal yang berada di tengah formasi terlihat sangat besar dan mewah. Terdapat bendera dengan lambang kipas bulat berwarna merah dan putih, lambang kerajaan Hi.

Terlihat beberapa tentara berpakaian lengkap yang turun terlebih dahulu dari kapal, namun seseorang yang hendak turun dari kapal terlihat sangat mencolok. Terdapat seorang prajurit yang memegang kipas berwarna emas dengan hiasan yang mencolok untuk menutupi kepala seorang pria.

Jarak ku dan pria itu terpisah sekitar seratus meter, namun aku dapat melihat pria itu dengan jelas.

Pria itu memiliki kulit putih yang sangat mencolok dan terlihat jelas bila pria itu merupakan seorang bangsawan. Pria itu memiliki iris onyx yang memandang sekeliling dengan tajam dengan surai raven yang mencuat dan tampak berwibawa. Pakaian pria itu juga tampak berbeda dengan pakaian para penduduk maupun pria-pria lain yang berjalan di sekeliling nya.

Beberapa gadis di samping ku mulai berbisik satu sama lain dan menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit. Mereka terus menatap pria yang terlihat sangat mencolok itu sambil memuji ketampanan pria itu dan bahkan mulai membandingkan nya dengan wajah pangeran kerajaan kami sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku mulai merasa bosan dan hendak berbalik untuk pergi. Namun aku dapat merasakan bila seseorang menatap ku dan aku kembali menatap ke arah iring-iringan prajurit itu.

Nafas ku tercekat, pangeran kerajaan Hi itu menatap ke arah ku dengan ekspresi datar. Dengan takut, aku memberanikan diri membalas tatapan nya dan kami bertatapan selama beberapa detik kami bertemu pandang sebelum pria itu menatap ke arah lain.

Bertemu pandang dengan keluarga bangsawan terasa sangat berharga walaupun hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik. Banyak orang yang bermimpi bertemu secara langsung dengan keluarga bangsawan dan aku sungguh beruntung dapat bertemu langsung dan saling menatap.

Beberapa gadis di sekeliling ku tampak senang dan merasa bila sang pangeran menatap ke arah mereka. Aku tak tahu apa yang menjadi objek tatapan pangeran itu dan aku tak peduli.

Terlihat prajurit dari kerajaan kami dan seorang petinggi kerajaan yang menyambut pangeran itu dengan hormat dan beberapa puluh ekor kuda yang dipersiapkan untuk menyambut pangeran itu.

Aku segera berbalik arah dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku tak lagi tertarik untuk melihat pangeran kerajaan Hi itu meskipun kebanyakan gadis masih beranjak di tempat untuk 'menikmati' pemandangan pria tampan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

…..*….

Malam ini, aku berkunjung ke pasar malam bersama dua teman ku. Pasar malam hanya diselenggarakan setiap bulan selama dua hari di akhir pekan.

Aku berusaha mengikuti kedua teman ku yang berjalan dengan cepat meskipun mereka menggunakan kimono dengan geta.

"Hinata, ayo kita coba makanan di kedai itu. Makanan nya terlihat enak", Ino menunjuk sebuah kedai yang cukup ramai.

"Boleh"

Kami bertiga mulai mengantri dan memesan beberapa makanan. Aku memesan sate cumi panggang, sate sapi panggang dan jagung bakar, sementara Sakura hanya memesang jagung bakar dan Ino memesan sate cumi panggang.

"Astaga, porsi makan mu banyak sekali, Hinata", Ino berdecak melihat makanan yang kuambil dari paman pedagang.

"Ya, aku sedang lapar, Ino-san", jawab ku sambil memakan sate cumi panggang. "Kalian mau membantu ku makan ?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami sedang diet"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat kedua teman ku. Tubuh mereka sudah cukup langsing dan proporsional. Untuk apa berusaha untuk diet ?

"Eh ? Diet ? Untuk apa kalian melakukan nya ? Bukankah tubuh kalian baik-baik saja ?"

"Kami-sama tidak memberkati ku dengan tubuh seperti mu, Hinata. Kau beruntung sekali bisa makan banyak tanpa perlu diet", Sakura menggembungkan pipi dan menatapku dengan tatapan iri.

"Kalau aku makan banyak seperti mu, berat badan ku pasti akan langsung naik. Ini saja aku sedang berusaha menurunkan berat badan", keluh Ino.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Porsi makan ku memang lebih besar dibandingkan para wanita pada umum nya. Bahkan, porsi makan ku dapat dikatakan setara dengan pria. Namun, berat ku lebih ringan dibandingkan kedua teman ku. Mungkin karena aku sering melakukan aktifitas fisik seperti berjalan dan mengangkat barang berat.

"Oh ya, apakah kau tidak mendaftar mengikuti sayembara yang diadakan raja ?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, beberapa hari ini gadis di sekeliling ku tampak membicarakan sayembara yang diadakan kerajaan. Namun aku tak berniat bertanya mengenai isi sayembara itu.

"Setiap tahun raja akan mencari gundik melalui sayembara. Dan pendaftaran untuk tahun ini sudah dibuka, lho", Ino tampak bersemangat.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Seumur hidup, aku tak pernah membayangkan diri ku menjadi gundik dari seorang pria, meskipun seorang raja sekalipun. Aku tak pernah suka dengan ide untuk 'merebut' atau berbagai suami dengan wanita lain. Aku memilih menikah dengan pria sederhana atau bahkan seorang budak sekalipun dibandingkan menjadi gundik seorang raja.

Aku tak mengerti dengan kedua teman ku ini. Bila mereka menjadi gundik maka mereka harus berbagi dengan wanita lain. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Kenapa ? Kau bisa tinggal di istana dan memiliki kekayaan. Bila beruntung kau bisa menjadi ratu, lho. Tubuh dan wajah mu juga bagus", ucap Sakura.

Ino tersenyum dan berkata sambil menyentuh bagian dada yang terbalut kimono, "Benar. 'Itu' mu juga besar, tidak seperti si forehead ini"

"Urusai, pig !", bentak Sakura.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Bila aku ikut maka aku akan menjadi saingan kalian. Bagamana bila aku yang terpilih ?"

"Kami turut senang bila kau terpilih, Hinata", ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menikmati makanan ku. Ino dan Sakura terlihat tak sabar setelah menyelesaikan makanan mereka, sementara aku masih sibuk memakan jagung bakar ku.

"Hinata, bagaimana bila kita mencoba permainan ?"

"Aku masih belum selesai makan, Ino-san"

"Makan saja sambil berjalan"

Aku menurut dan bangkit berdiri. Ino dan Sakura tampak senang dengan permainan yang tersedia di pasar malam itu dan mereka begitu ingin mencoba setiap permainan.

Pasar malam itu begitu ramai dan terdapat banyak kerumunan orang. Aku berjalan sambil memakan jagung bakar tanpa melihat sekeliling dan terkejut mnyadari aku tersesat di tengah kerumunan.

Aku menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan. Ino dan Sakura tak terlihat dimanapun. Aku benar-benar telah tersesat !

Dengan terpaksa aku berjalan menembus kerumunan dan mencoba mencari mereka. Namun, mereka tak terlihat dimanapun dan aku semakin tersesat. Pasar malam ini terlalu luas dan aku dengan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat favorit ku.

Aku setengah berlari menembus kerumunan dan berjalan menuju ke pelabuhan. Di kejauhan terlihat kapal yang merapat ke dermaga dan pelabuhan yang sepi.

Aku bersandar di pinggiran kayu dan menatap ke arah laut sambil memakan jagung bakar ku. Ino dan Sakura pasti akan pergi ke pelabuhan untuk mencari ku dan aku tak berniat berada di pasar malam sendirian.

Malam ini merupakan musim semi dan angin malam yang bertiup membawa udara sejuk. Aku memandang air laut yang terlihat gelap dan menakutkan di malam hari.

Mungkin, suatu saat nanti aku dapat mewujudkan mimpi ku untuk berkunjung ke kerajaan seberang atau bahkan berkeliling dunia. Menatap air laut membuat ku merasa seolah ingin menaiki kapal dan segera berpetualang di tengah laut.

Aku berjalan ke dermaga dan berniat untuk diam-diam menaiki salah satu kapal kosong yang merapat di dermaga serta berpura-pura bila saat ini aku tengah berada dalam perjalanan di tengah lautan tak bertuan. Sejak kecil, aku sering melakukan ini diam-diam dan tak seorangpun pernah memergoki aksi ku.

Namun, malam ini aku sedang sial. Seseorang mencengkram bahu ku ketika aku hendak masuk ke salah satu kapal yang sepertinya merupakan kapal penumpang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?", terdengar suara baritone seorang pria.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan nafas ku tercekat. Aku merasa ingin berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu, namun kimono ini sangat menyusahkan. Aku memberanikan diri menolehkan kepala dan terkejut mendapati seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapan ku.

Pria itu menghunuskan pedang pada ku dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan di kapal milik kerajaan ku ?"

Jantung ku berdebar dan aku segera menundukkan kepala. Sungguh celaka, aku bahkan tak sadar dengan lambang kerajaan Hi yang tertera di tubuh kapal itu. Kurasa sebentar lagi pria itu akan memberitahu tentara kerajaan dan aku akan segera mendapat hukuman berat.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita", aku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk berlutut.

Pria itu tak menjawabku dan mendorong bahu ku serta memasuki kapal yang tadi hendak kumasuki.

Bagian dalam kapal itu lebih bagus dari yang terlihat di luar. Kemungkinan, kapal itu merupakan kapal prajurit karena kapal utama kerajaan itu begitu mencolok. Kapal itu kosong dan tak seorangpun dapat melihat kami berdua di kapal ini.

Aku segera menundukkan kepala dan berlutut, "Moushiwake arimasen deshita, ouji-sama"

Rasanya, aku ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Kami hanya berdua di kapal ini dan aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Pria itu memasukkan katana nya ke dalam sarung yang diselipkan di bagian pinggang pakaian nya. Pria itu terlihat tak begitu mencolok seperti siang tadi, ia bahkan hanya mengenakan yukata hitam yang tidak terlihat mahal.

Perlahan, pria itu berjongkok dan menatap mata ku. Iris onyx nya menatap ku dengan tajam seolah akan mengiris ku.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaan ku, nona"

Aku berusaha menuduk dan pria itu menahan ku agar tidak menunduk. Aku sangat ketakutan dan perlahan membuka mulut ku serta berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

"Sa-saya… tidak bermaksud melakukan apapun", jawab ku dengan terbata-bata.

"Hn ?"

Pria itu menatap ku dengan tatapan seolah menuntut penjelasan lebih dari ku. Dengan terpaksa, aku menjelaskan tujuan ku memasuki kapal.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita", aku berlutut dan mencium lantai. "Tolong, jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan saya, ouji-sama"

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan membantu ku berdiri. Aku melirik pria itu dengan ragu.

"Cepat berdiri"

Dengan ragu, aku menerima uluran tangan pria itu dan bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah akibat geta yang kukenakan.

"Aku memaafkan mu", ucap pria itu sambil menatap ke arah ku. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai pertemuan kita"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Apakah pria ini sedang menyelinap kabur dari para pengawal nya ? Rasanya memang aneh sekali melihat seorang pangeran yang berjalan sendirian di malam hari tanpa pengawal dan hanya mengenakan yukata sederhana.

"A-apakah anda sedang menyelinap kabur dari pengawal anda, ouji-sama ?", ucap ku tanpa sadar.

Pria itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku dan aku tersadar bila aku telah bersikap sangat tidak sopan akibat penampilan nya.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita", aku kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Ya, aku sedang menyelinap kabur", jawab pria itu. "Bukankah kau gadis yang tadi siang berada di pelabuhan ?"

Aku meringis dan perlahan mengangguk, "Benar, ouji-sama"

Pria itu menganggukan kepala dan mengulurkan tangan pada ku,"Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan mu"

"Ouji-sama ?", aku terkejut dengan reaksi pria itu dan tak berani membalas jabatan tangan pria itu. Lengan putih pria itu menggantung di udara.

"Untuk saat ini, panggil aku Sasuke-san"

Aku memberanikan diri bersalaman dengan pria itu dan berkata, "Sungguh suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda, Sasuke-san"

Bibir ku bergetar dan aku sangat ragu saat menyebut 'Sasuke-san'. Aku memperkenalkan diri ku pada pria itu, "Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata"

Pria itu tak melepas tangan nya, begitupun aku. Tangan pria itu besar, hangat dan lembut. Beginikah rasa nya bersalaman dengan seorang pangeran ?

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Hinata-san"

-TBC-

Hai hai..^^

Sebenernya Ping mw jelasin kaloo fic ataas itu fic collaborasii ping sama

Ping sebener nya masiih newbie..

ini fic pertama ping.. itupun bikin bareng yue hehehe

jadi.. ping masih newbie bangeett.. wkwk

Hmm.. kalo di chap selanjut nya, kata kata ny ada yg ga jelas sama alur.. maapin Ping yaahh..

HAPPY READING~~

Yg udh baca ff ini mohooonnn kritik n saran yg membangun yaah wkwk

berhubung ping masih butuh masukan sbagai newbie hehe ^^

Hehehe ^^


End file.
